


Sweet Dreams

by BijutsuYoukai



Series: Devildom Tasks [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, Cuddling, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: Belphegor wakes up in the middle of the night with an itch to scratch. Reader has some dreams with strange, but intense and pleasant feelings and finds out upon waking who is responsible for them.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Tasks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough this was a concept that came to me while trying to sleep… even weirder it was more like while half-conscious. Fell asleep for a bit and woke up and had to write it and now here we are!

It was late, and for once, Belphegor couldn’t sleep. Or rather, he had fallen asleep and later woke with a powerful urge stirring in his gut, making it impossible to drift off again. It frustrated him, not used to being woken by much save his brothers’ ruckus. Otherwise there was little that really disturbed him - even if he liked to make a fuss when others supposedly interrupted his naps. More and more frequently though, the same thing had dragged him from his rest.

He shifted and sat up, sleepy violet eyes falling on your unconscious form beside him. Seeing you sprawled out in a flimsy tank top and panties, looking so relaxed and helpless, did him no favors, only inflaming the feelings that had so rudely disturbed his slumber. Belphegor had thought getting his fill of you before he turned in for the night would be enough to sate his desires and allow him sound sleep, but he was wrong - at least that evening. The feeling was more insatiable than he thought. He needed more.

He ran a finger languidly over the waistband of your panties, exposed where you had tossed and disturbed the sheets, either from fitful sleep or having gotten too warm. He drew the tips of his nails lightly over your skin, teasing the line of fabric and pausing. He glanced up at your sleeping face, noting again how peaceful you looked. He licked his lips as his gaze trailed back down your body, following the slow, steady rise and fall of your chest and stomach and the slight twitch of one hand from some dream, until finally it lingered again on your waistband.

He gave the tiniest thought to being considerate and taking care of himself, but the more he eyed your sleeping form, the more he knew what he really wanted - no, what he needed. He doubted you would object to what he had in mind. He shed his sleep clothes smoothly, tossing them over the side of the bed. Already a bit aroused, the anticipation of playing out his plan quickly made him uncomfortably hot and hard. Freed of his clothing, Belphegor turned back to you, lying undisturbed as before. Crawling to your side, he lay a palm over your forehead, in a sickly lavender glow imparting a bit of magic to ease you into a sleep more difficult to interrupt - not impossible, but enough that you likely wouldn’t wake up right away, at least not unless he wanted you to.

In your sleep, you reacted to the soft touch and the wash of power, shifting your head toward his palm and turning your face to it. You sighed dreamily before going still and silent, the rhythm of your chest growing a little deeper. Belphegor drew his hand away lazily, gently scraping the tapered tips of his nails along your cheek and jaw.

After giving the magic a short time to take full effect, he moved over your body, knees planted on either side of your hips. He hooked his fingers beneath the line of your panties, easing them down smoothly and discarding them when they slipped past your ankles. His eyes, sleepy and greedy, darted up to your exposed core. He grabbed at your thighs and carefully spread them apart, rubbing featherlight circles over the sensitive skin. He could see how wet you were, even sleeping so deeply, and he swallowed thickly. His cock twitched eagerly in anticipation at the sight. His tongue swiped over his lips again, a hungry expression more suited to his twin.

For a moment he debated diving into the glistening pink wetness between your legs, but his cock throbbed almost painfully, reminding him of his uncomfortable state of arousal. As tempting as it was, Belphegor needed to fuck you first. Maybe later he would indulge other urges. He lowered himself down, until his skin pressed against yours, pleasantly cooler than his own. He pushed up your thin shirt until the curve of your breasts kept it from falling back. His palms brushed over your nipples as he did so and they stiffened a bare amount, a soft, muffled sound slipping from your mouth. 

Belphegor couldn’t suppress his pleased smile. Even in a heavy, magically aided sleep, you reacted to his touch so nicely. The thought of seeing your reaction to something more intense was invigorating. He wondered what kind of look would dawn on you once he let his magic dissipate. His grin deepened, and he situated himself between your legs, guiding his cock with one hand and letting his cock rub slickly between your lips, gathering the moisture there. He bit back a moan, even faint heat of your cunt making him shudder, and he eased his hips forward, bit by bit, savoring every hot inch. 

At this rate he was going to need to get a hold on himself lest he get a too carried away.

* * *

At first, all you could perceive was the void of unconsciousness. Floating in a pleasant, weightless nothingness, devoid of any thoughts save for a vague semi-consciousness. Faint sensations blinked in and out of existence now and then, and they compelled your mind to follow them, even fleeting as they were. There was a sudden change, and a pall of something heavy, but strangely warm and relaxing passed through your mind. A similar but more physical sensation followed, accompanied by a smell so very familiar but just out of reach of your sleeping mind’s recognition. You sighed, comforted by the heat and familiarity and the sense of relaxation.

A tingle brushed over your chest, pleasurable but overly sensitive. It was odd - the feeling was there, as if you were awake, but somehow not, as if it was far away and more like a memory or an echo. Your unconscious mind had little desire to discover why it was so strange or whence it came from - only concerned with indulging in them.

Another there-but-not-there touch spiralled around both wrists, akin to soft leather, broken by several pricks of something small and sharp. In your dream state, you winced, a small squeak escaping you. But the hurt was quick and faded even faster than if you had been awake.

The ethereal touch of something else cool and bumpy brushed your forehead, a wonderful contrast to the comforting warmth enveloping you. Several hot, soft feelings followed it along the surrounding skin - what felt like your cheeks, your jaw, your neck, but it was that same fleeting, ghostly sense that seemed unreal. You sighed happily again and groaned faintly; the sensations only increasing your mood of relaxation and creating an ache somewhere inside of you.

A sudden pull and pressure below made itself known, followed swiftly by the vague sense of throbbing fullness and heat. A breathy, pleased sound slipped out of you, the fullness just as satisfying as the warmth and weight. It shifted, drawing away before returning, each time it came back feeling more and more substantial. It filled your mind with pleasure, and you writhed in the emptiness surrounding you, mouth moving in what, to you, were wordless moans and whimpers.

You couldn’t recall a dream before that put you in such a delightful state - even when it didn’t exactly feel solid. In the back of your foggy consciousness, something was off - but in a way so nice you could hardly bring yourself to question it. Some sensations became more intense and full-bodied, the heavy haze blanketing you thinning. Were you waking up or was your dream becoming something else? You had no will to stop and wonder, the fullness in your core spurring a blissful, liquid heat.

Through the lessening fog, a voice murmured your name, sounding far off. Like the scent that enveloped you, the voice was familiar. It spoke again, and the rate at which the pressure and fullness eased back and forth escalated. The voice called to you again; the tone hushed but stronger, seductively inviting you to open your eyes.

Distracted by the delight suffusing your body, you chased the voice, mentally straining, rising up, up, up. The inky blackness of the world around you faded, winking out in spots into gradually lightening greys and whites. The sensations assaulting you from so many angles were strong now, the pleasurable fullness the most intense. Your mouth dropped open in a full ‘oh’ and you couldn’t help but shout.

* * *

When your eyes snapped open, a low, long moan was spilling off your tongue. It would have been loud, you thought, but something hot and pliant was pressed over your mouth, stifling the sound and swallowing it up. Your vision was fuzzy, and you groggily blinked away the sleep as best you could, caught up in the sensations you very clearly felt for real.

When your eyes finally focused properly, a deep, intense violet bore into your gaze. The sight seemed to jumpstart your mind quickly, recognizing them as the lovely, sleepy eyes you looked into so often, the eyes of the one you cared for more than anyone else. Belphegor. It was his lips, pressed hot and insistent over yours, that greedily devoured the embarrassing sounds creeping up your throat. The cool sensation on your forehead before had been his curling horns and you could feel them catching in your hair.

Accompanying the fullness was the feeling of something hot and hard inside you. It didn’t take you much longer to realize that, too, was Belphegor, his hips rutting steadily against yours as he drove his cock in and out of your core. A burning tendril of lust rooted itself in your belly at understanding what the dream had been - hardly a dream at all, merely your sleeping mind trying to translate as best it could. 

Part of you, one tiny and quiet, insisted you should have been mortified. Belphegor had set upon you while you slept after all. That part was enthusiastically drowned out by other, louder parts, fueled by your desire for the demon on top of you and the twisted sense of pride that he had wanted you so badly. You couldn’t deny waking up to him already hard and deep inside you was maddeningly hot. Perhaps your time among demons had corrupted your sense of dignity, but you didn’t care.

Awake enough to respond, you returned Belphegor’s passionate kiss. He answered with a groan, shoving his tongue into your mouth and coaxing you into a slick dance and clash of teeth. You moved to wrap your arms around his shoulders, surprised when something stopped you, finding your arms pressed together above your head. But not by his hands, no - those eagerly massaged your chest or tangled in your hair. It was the source of the smooth, leathery texture in your dream and the sharp prickling - his long tail, wrapped around your wrists and binding them together, hiding them in the long strands of hair that tipped it.

When Belphegor broke away, continuing to thrust his hips against yours, his breathing was heavy, coming out in a series of short pants, His eyes were drowsy as ever, but an unmistakable ardour seethed beneath the sleepiness. Rolling your hips up to meet his, you strove to gather your senses enough to string together something more than moans or gibberish. “Aah, Belphie, you could’ve… woken me up,” you gasped, pausing when he buried his face in your neck and bit down.

When he lifted his head, you could see mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Mm, but you looked so cute like that,” he murmured, voice somehow keeping the low, groggy tone you were used to despite how worked up he was. “Besides, I’m sure you were having a really nice dream, weren’t you?” A knowing tone crept into his voice.

You thought your body couldn’t become any hotter, but the implications of Belphegor’s words made you flush with even more heat. No wonder your dream had been so intense - he’d had a hand in it - more so than just by using your body. It explained why you had soundly slept through so much. “I-I was but-aah, fuck,” you were cut off when one of Belphegor’s hands slipped down over your body and between your legs and rubbed lazily. 

“I guess you’re awake just in time now.”

If it had been hard to string together a coherent sentence before, it was impossible with the added stimulation. Unable to continue trying to half-heartedly scold him, you arched your back and pressed against him harder, incessantly, seeking more friction and his touch. Your core had already been wound taut and hot when you woke, making your body blissfully tense. With Belphegor’s fingers on your clit, the tension was reaching its limit, threatening to explode. “Belphie, fuck... more,” you demanded in a whine. “Aa-almost… so close.”

His lips met yours again, feverish and sloppy, and the rock of his hips and hand picked up speed, until he was groaning into your mouth and you into his. You pulled unbidden against the hold of his tail, squirming beneath him, creeping closer and closer to sweet release. His tail slipped a little, the spines on it digging into your skin again, one of your moans melting halfway into a hiss of pain. 

His free hand shifted to your jaw, the points of his nails jabbing your skin as he bucked rougher into your heat, pace becoming hard and desperate. When his rhythm stuttered, hips stilling briefly with each thrust inside, he tore his mouth away from yours. He finished at first with a soft, erotic cry, hiding his face away in your neck again, continuing to work his fingers slowly, but dutifully between your thighs.

The raspy, sleepy growl of a moan muffled by your skin was the last push you needed and you followed him to orgasm, swallowed up by the rush of ecstasy that rippled outward from your center and the wet warmth of Belphegor’s cum as he filled you. You cried out his name breathlessly, nails digging into the meat of your palms and your hips grinding against his, each spasm of your cunt making you push a little harder.

As you can down from the high, your eyes fluttered sleepily, lashes tickling your cheeks, the weight of Belphegor’s body as warm and comforting as it had been while you dreamt. His tail loosened and slid away from your wrists, sweeping to the side and flicking lightly against the sheets, like that of a content cat. He didn’t move away or try to take any of his body weight off of you. Instead, he wrapped his arms around your body and you mirrored the action. You were more than content to lie there and catch your breath, enjoying the feeling of him all around you, on you, even in you still, despite a feeling of heat and over sensitivity and sweat.

After a time, about when you thought he had passed out on top of you - it wouldn’t have been the first time - he moved, relocating his hands to cup your hips and ensure you stayed pressed against him. He rolled to his side and you pulled you with. Your grip on him tightened and you took your turn to nuzzle into his neck. You moved one hand into his hair, absently stroking. He sighed and you echoed him again, both sounds exhausted and peaceful, and you pressed as close together as you could, limbs tangling.

Before long, Belphegor drifted off as you expected, and you couldn’t fight off the heaviness of your own eyelids. You weren’t sure if you would dream again, or if he would wake you once more before the night was over, given how he hadn’t pulled out. Whatever the case, there was no escaping sleep as it came for you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Less dialogue centric than many of my fics have been recently (for me at least), but I wanted to write and didn’t feel like going through my usual dialogue process, and this seemed fitting for minimal dialogue. I know Somnophilia/etc has probably been done to death with Belphie, but what can I say? It’s a kink I quite enjoy and I’ve given up on holding back all the self-indulgence at this point - I only hope y’all enjoyed it, too!
> 
> If there was any part you liked in particular, don’t be afraid to let me know! If you’d like to follow me elsewhere or make a request or just chat, you can find me on tumblr or Twitter @BijuyoAO3!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
